Overgrown
Overgrown is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is a wide, open map with plenty of vegetation and cover spots. The map has three distinct sections: a farm located on the northern half of the map containing a large barn and two fields that provide cover and concealment. A curved street lined with buildings on the southern half of the map, and running horizontally through the middle of the map is a river bed with two bridges on the east and western sides of the map crossing over it. Just north of the river bed in the middle of the map is a two-story farm house (with a mounted M249 on the second floor) that is accessible from the all the sections of the map. Multiplayer Tactics Team Deathmatch Overgrown is a classic map to play on Team Deathmatch. Despite the large, open space, firefights will usually occur at bottleneck points. This especially true of the central area, where players will usually fight for control of it. Other bottleneck points include the stone and wooden bridges that cross the river bed on the west and east respectively. Sniping is generally encouraged because of the woodland setting and wide, open ground. However, all types of weapons will have their own unique Perks on this map. Free for All Playing Overgrown on Free-for-All is relatively slow-paced but tense with unpredictability. Sniping will be a constant factor and players will usually move more cautiously, creating a tense atmosphere marked by short but intense firefights and sometimes melee combat. Sabotage Successful planting is pretty tough here, due to the remoteness of the plant points and the heavy sniping. Many resourceful players will go on top of Grandma's House to pick off players attempting to move the bomb around. A large group of teammates is often required to move the bomb in for a plant. Teamwork is huge here. Headquarters This map is not very well suited for headquarters. The large distances between the HQ point and player respawns can make the game very frustrating for the team who always seems to spawn further away than the other team. Also, teams will often spawn ridiculously close to the HQ, and keep respawning near it, leading to a very imbalanced game. Search and Destroy This map excels at S&D. It is very well balanced and neither attackers nor defenders have a distinct advantage. Expect a lot of sniping and sneaky players using the bushes and grasses to their advantage. Here, stealthiness is extremely important. If you have the Overkill perk, it is wise (especially in hardcore) to equip a sniper as your primary weapon, then any other weapon of your choice as secondary just so you get the ghillie suit. Good sniper spot near one of the spawn points is under the stone bridge. For the other team the grassy space between the broken building and the wooden bridge provides excellent cover in a ghillie suit. Bomb plant point B is located adjacent to grandma's house (the two-story house with the S.A.W. in it). Bomb plant point A is here in front of the building with the staircase porch. Domination Overgrown is a decent Domination map. The large distances between capture points makes defending your flags difficult, and spawn changes are frequent. Flags are much easier to defend rather than capture. A patient player can rack up a huge amount of kills by lying in wait near a flag and ambushing opponents. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. Ground War This map is great for big parties simply because of its large size. Also, snipers are less effective (probably a good thing) because of the high density of enemies on the map. Tips/Tactics *When on Team Deathmatch, if an enemy helicopter is called out to the match use the mounted M249 SAW's in the houses to take it down. Many players have used this method and have taken down the helicopter in seconds. * Also if you are sniping, if you spawn by the building with open windows, if you go around the back towards the ravine, there is a small box that you can snipe behind which gives you a good view of the other team's spawn. *You can plant C4 on the helicopter when it hovers about seven feet above the wheat field. *At "Grandma's House", watch out for C4 at the doors and staircase, also, if you are sniping from it, don't stay for long, players will often check the building for snipers and there is ladder often overlooked at the side facing the barn. *Snipers will often camp in the grass, so watch for ANY movement. *The dry riverbed at the middle of the map is a great place to snipe the buildings on it, especially the ruined building near the wooden bridge. *There is a way to jump on the ledges in the dry riverbed and go directly into the ruined building, this is good for surprising snipers. *At the start of Team Deathmatch use a sniper at the end of either bridge and pick off anyone who tries to cross the other bridge. Be careful - as soon as you get a kill, move, as enemy snipers may be trying something similar. Positions Overgrown is a challenging map, some people have gotten over 70 kills on this map and many players have left out of frustration. If you want to avoid being killed 70 times, you'll need to keep the visibility of yourself to a minimum. If you have to run across a field, make sure there are teammates covering you. *Gunner: For the gunner position, you'll need to be a good marksman still, you don't need extreme accuracy like a sniper, but you'll still need accuracy. You want to STAY OUT of prolonged firing, if you can't get a target after using about 30 rounds, then ditch the target and get a new one. Always stay with a shotgunner, SMG, or sniper. Recommended: RPD /w Grip, Bandolier, Sleight of Hand, Deep Impact *Sniper: This person needs steady aiming, always stay out of the light and try to hide as much as possible, you'll need extreme accuracy, so you'll need to scope in on a target within 4 seconds or consider using iron lungs. Any decent sniper can scope in on a target within 3 seconds though. Stay out of close quarters battles and use your pistol or overkill it with a submachine gun. Always stay stealthy. Recommended: Dragunov, Bandolier, UAV Jammer or overkill, Dead Silence or Iron Lungs *Rifleman (2): Riflemen are the most versatile form of combat in a squad, one should consider using an ACOG scope and the other one a reflex sight (red dot sight). A powerful rifle is needed. A G3 is not recommended because an AK-47 can outmatch it in power and accuracy. Make sure your rifle is versatile, so an AK-47 goes out the window for that because it has too much recoil for use at long range, and it's bullets are sort of slow. The gun needs to be able to outmatch in accuracy and fire rate M4 Carbine and G36 both have problems with this. And the gun needs to be easy to use to the player. Technically, an M16A4 is the best, but a lot of players don't know how to use the 3-round burst, so that goes out the window for easy to use. Technically, skilled players will punch out most of their abilities with the M16A4 and go close quarters and snipe with that. A really skilled player will silence their M4A1 Carbine and be like the silent killer, though skilled player are the only ones who should do this, most players cannot quickscope with iron sights so that goes out the window. Recommended: Rifleman 1: M4A1 Carbine /w silencer, any perks Glitches * There is a glitch in the riverbed where players can fall through the map, allowing them to fire on the enemy but not be fired upon. On Xbox Live, players can report other players who cheat in this manner. (However, if done incorrectly, will result in failure to get in or death)http://support.xbox.com/support/en/us/xbox/kb.aspx?id=817551&lcid=1033&category=live Trivia * When playing any team type match on Overgrown, it is depicted between the S.A.S and Spetsnaz with Gaz giving voiceovers for the S.A.S team, yet on the mission this map is based on the skins for the S.A.S team are actually of the U.S Soldiers, only with the British flag replacing the American one *In one of the inaccessible buildings on the south side of the map, the words "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2007" are hidden on a wall. To see it, one must turn brightness settings as high as possible and enter the building as a spectator. *If you manage to get on top of the bridge above Flag A in Domination, you can sprint jump onto a board sticking out of the building with the side blown out of it and while up there, you can walk up and down the wall and might just surprise the people on the top floor by headshotting them. *In the Wii version of the game the map has a lot less foliage than it does in the 360/PS3/PC versions. *This map is part of the Stimulus Package DLC for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. References Map http://i36.tinypic.com/29ncv4k.jpg Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer